Angels Fall
by Stone Shield
Summary: Just a thought. Nrto x HsLP crossover. Brief opening. No Tomoki, Tomoko instead. A lot of similarities to series, but trying for different courtesy of Nrto awesomeness.


Angels Fall

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Heaven's Lost Property

"Speech/**Demonic-Pissed Off**"  
"_Thought_"

AN? Just a short start to a story I've wanted to write for a while now. Was conflicted because as many as I want to write, need to work on existing ones too. Still writing.

* * *

Chapter 1: When Angels Fall

Nice night.

He'd have to get up soon. Lying in the grass as he was, if he stayed here under the stars any longer he'd likely fall asleep. Not that that was a bad idea. He could think of a lot of worse places to sleep. It would just be annoying if anyone found him that way.

VBB-VBB!

Drowsy blue eyes widened, coming back to the present. Pulling his cellphone from his pants pocket, he glanced at the screen before clicking it on. "Yo."

"Are you on the hilltop?!"

More than a little confused by Sugata's very loud, very frantic questioning, "Uh, yeah." For the past year, he'd had the oddest dreams about the hill. Just…disturbingly realistic visions of it. Nothing else, just the hill. A such, he'd started spending his free afternoons stargazing there.

Having passed it on his trips between school and his forest…home…Sugata knew this.

"You need to get out of there! Now! I was looking over my most recent data, the hole's moving right over you!"

Okay, weirder by the second. "Uh, what're you-" At the sudden and swiftly increasing whistling in the air, his eyes snapped alert, his phone forgotten despite Sugata's urgent warnings, disregarded. His vision snapped all around him, looking for the source.

All around him… Nothing.

And it grew louder still, to normally audible levels.

If it wasn't around him then… Blinking, he felt the urge to smack himself. He'd not looked up…until now. Oh… Oh shit.

KR-BOOM!

Damn, that was lucky. If he hadn't looked up… That moment was all he needed to throw his nimble butt out of the way before it could be flattened. "What the frickin' Hell?!" Whatever it was, it'd hit the ground with enough power to send him flying again, bodily, only to come to a sliding stop amidst loam and disturbed grass. Coughing, retching, he tried to clear the dust caking his throat. His ears were left ringing in the deafening silence that followed the "crash".

Scrabbling upright, he staggered to the impressive crater at ground zero. At the lip, he'd had to pull himself up just to get a look within.

Blinking, he scrubbed away muddy tears from his watering eyes with the back of his hand…and looked again, doubting himself.

There was simply no way.

But…

Hunh…Well would you look at that.

In the bottom of the crater…was a girl… And, check it out, she had wings.

You don't see _that_ every day.

Nor the rest.

F-BAM!

F-BAM! F-BAM!

Sure, the crater was eye-catching, but the impacts were still ongoing. All around, chunks of rock and rubble, the larger pieces bearing undeniably cylindrically carved shapes, rained down dangerously around his ears.

Rolling over the edge, he cleared the lip, and skidded down into the basin. Grab the girl, then haul butt out of there before either of them could get squashed. Sounded like a plan to him. Coming to a stop in a pile of dirt, he bolted around a boulder coming to rest right in front of him, closing in on the winged girl.

"Hey, bad place for a nap!" he snapped, snatching her up.

Huh, built pretty, but really heavy for her size.

W-BM!

Muse later…run now! Tucking her unceremoniously under his arm, he bolted around the debris, a lot of which was still trying to crown him.

He made it to the lip of the crater before weightlessness overtook him. "Wha-" Iron-like slender arms around his waist alerted him that he'd missed something. "Umm…" Over his shoulder, somehow or another, his unconscious passenger was now awake, and had managed to get her arms around him. Quite the grip she had, too.

And looking down…a three-hundred foot drop. Aaaand, they were flying. Guess the wings weren't fake after all.

Her expression was somewhere between blank and oblivious, with a tinge of sadness. Deep, soft, green eyes set into an angelic face. Irony. Pink hair fell, rough-cut to chin level, with two hanks, hanging from her temples, with dark tinged ends. "Begin imprinting process." Her voice was low, soft. The broken chain-links hanging off of her metal choker started to glow, lengthening.

But he was a little more interested in _what_ she said, as opposed to how she said it.

The chain continued stretching before ensnaring his left hand. Touch alone told him that it was no ordinary chain. "Imprinting? Wait, what?" Descending away from the disturbed land, she brought them to a gentle landing, wherein, releasing him, she sank to her knees, bowing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am a Pet-Class Angeloid. My purpose is to fulfill your every want and desire. _You_ are my master."

Crap.

* * *

(06:00AM)

B-BP! B-BP!

At the urgent beeping of his alarm clock, he pushed himself up in bed, hand fumbling around before finding the clock. A second later and it was happily silenced.

Sliding out of bed, he shuffled for the door of his room.

"Good morning, Master."

Taking it in stride, "Mm, morning," scrubbing his eyes the whole while on his way to the bathroom. He wasn't awake enough, nor bothered enough, to say or think much else. Grabbing a pair of pants off the top of the drawers by the door, he dragged on, out of his room and to the shower.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

Sighing, senses far more alert than when he'd awoke, he returned to his room fresh and clean, hair hanging damply. Seeing no point in delaying the day any further, he came back to his room to face the…issue…at hand. Yawning on last time, rolling his shoulders to stretch any remaining stiffness of sleep, he plopped down in front of the kneeling winged pinkette that had fallen into his life the previous night.

"So…" running a hand through damp hair "To recap, you're an angeloid?" Nod. "And I'm your master?" raising the non-existent chain wrapped around his hand. Again, nod. Sighing, "Okay then." He knew fighting this just meant a bigger headache.

"Master."

He really didn't like that title, but nothing he'd said yet seemed to stop her from using it. "Mm? Just call me Naruto, Ikaros. What is it?"

"Please make a command." Leaning forward, her eyes reflected undiluted eagerness. "Give me any order that will please you." A rested mind was also aware enough to remind him of just how curvaceous she was. It certainly made her pleading to be ordered around rather hard to ignore. Anything you desire." Leaning forward further and further, by this point she was nearly nose to nose with him, those big round eyes staring pleadingly into his own. And her already skimpy outfit seemed ready to give up the fight against her…assets. "Angeloids were created for the sole purpose of bringing our masters pleasure. It is all we know." He wasn't too proud to admit, to himself at least, that the oblivious young woman was highly attractive in that pose. All the same, his eyebrows momentarily disappeared into his hair.


End file.
